Cram School
by wisarute7
Summary: A trip to cram school for Len. lets see how this turn out


**Hello everyone I'm sorry for not give you any humor for so long and I make up by putting up another oneshot and I hope you like it**

**_small alteration for teen reading_  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If they were mine they would make me rich forever**

"Crap I'm late for cram" I said while running toward my cram school which had started twenty minutes ago "okay here it is" I smoothed out my shit making me look presentable as much as possible "here goes nothing" then I walk in

I walked over to the informant whose still working on another student and a man whom I assume is one of the students' fathers

"Okay just sign the paper and I'll be right back with you" she said then move on to the father figure "sign on the dotted line and you're done" then she move back to the student

I wait for about five minute before she turn to me "what can I do for you?"

"I have a class here today. Math class"

She gathers some stuff and said "please fill out this form and please hand over the payment record please" she hand me the form and I give her the transaction. I filled the form while she finished her work with others customer

While I was finishing up, two students came in and she resumes her overly busy work. Somehow, in the depth of my mind, I think she'll mess something up soon

I hand over the form and she hand me three workbook while stapling the form and the transaction record together before she tell me to go to room 404 and since I'm here for the first time, well second time but I never been to any other floor, I have no idea where the room 404 is and she already attend to other customer so I have to figure this out myself.

Now let's see there's room 202 on the second floor so it could mean that the room 404 is on fourth floor but then where is that stupid ladder? Oh there it is and guess what the ladder is spiral upward with only one-way walk and then when I try to get to fourth floor the stair is _so wide_ that I could hardly walk up the stair

Finally after I reached the fourth floor room 404 is right in front me 'yes' I thought 'my theory's right again!' I expected the teacher to be teaching but when I slide the door open (I tried pushing and pulling for a minute though) I only see student and no teacher so I set my stuff down

When I walk back down the narrow stair case I said hi to a women, which my first thought was that she's a student, according to her clothing she wear a less formal than the rest of the class

I don't know why I greeted her formally but my question was answered when I returned to the room seeing her in front of the class. I seated myself and waited for the lesson to start but unfortunately she said we'd wait for awhile and we end up waiting for ten minutes before we start the lesson

The lesson was OK but I already know most of the stuff she thought so I start planning on what to write on my profile

During the class my thought earlier was prove to be right. She hand me two grammar book instead of one grammar and one exercise so I have to walk all the down the narrow and spiral to retrieve the book, up the spiral and narrow, then do my work

When the cram's over it was very dark outside and I hope nobody jump me, though I'm pretty sure they gonna get a beat up of a life time if they decide to jump me. Anyway lets see what I have with me right now a five years old phone, a perfectly torn wallet, an out-dated PSP it would mean nothing accept if that person is a Len and Rin fan because all of them have collection of pictures songs videos. What do you expect for me to put if not me and my lovely twin. Speaking of Rin I haven't told her about this yet I hope she doesn't freek out and start the road roller without me, she can't drive it no matter how hard she try so it's very noticable with a large trail of destruction.

My phone buzzed after I boarded the sky-train getting home

"hello Len Kagamine"

'LEN! Where are you!"

"Miku? why what happen?"

"It's Rin she started the road roller!"

"WHAT!"

"she drove out a minute ago and _beep beep beep_" my phone was cut off

"hello? Hello!" I shout through the phone and people start looking at me weird but if Rin and road roller get together without me...not good. I tried calling her but her phone is out cold, either dead battery or she road roller it

Suddenly the sky-train shook violently and everyone was thrown around, an unlucky girl was thrown through the window but luckily she didn't fall over the rail and went to the ground below

"LEN!" I heard a damiliar voice through the hole that the unlucky girl made

"Rin? RIN STOP THE ROAD ROLLER" I shouted outside but then remember that she can't drive that thing "crap" I muttered before jump through the window and look down below, there I saw a gigantic yellow roller rolling over abandoned vehicle and the sky-train foundation in the process

"LEN GET HERE NOW" she shouted and drove into another pillar supporting the sky-train which made the whole thing shook vigorously before it all crumble down to the ground, I was not an exception

I expected myself to hit the ground and when I almost reached it, Rin drove the road roller toward me but at this rate she will arrive _after _I hit the ground, what an overkill

Finally I hit the ground and groan weakly waking up on the ground of my room in the process "was that all just a dream...or some kind of premonition" I decide to play safe and tell everyone that I'll be at cram school until late ad that they don't have to wait for me. How I'm glad they aren't real...until I'm late twenty minutes for cram

**A/N: Thank you for reading this and please give me some pairing and idea to write in 'Scare The Vocaloid' I'm seriously have no one helping me and I doubt anyone read it anymore with _so _little review. Anyway I'd appreciate if you review me :)**

**w7w**


End file.
